


This Isn't What We Meant

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon looks out over Traverse Town.
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	This Isn't What We Meant

**Author's Note:**

> February 24, 2004. For the KHYML Mix Tape Challenge
> 
> Savatage - 'This Isn't What We Meant'  
>  _"and every prayer we pray at night_  
>  _has somehow lost its meaning."_

Never again. He could never let himself be like... that again.

Leon sat high above second district on one of the ledges of the towering gizmo shop, watching out over the area as if he were a gargoyle, silently protecting from evil.

Yet evil had already come, and just like the first time, he had been powerless to help the one he cared for.

And the image of it had burned into his mind, eating away at him slowly.

One bit of resolve he was sure of - he would never get that attached to anyone ever again. He knew that he just couldn't... He'd seen other townspeople snap under similar circumstances. He'd seen them give themselves over to the heartless just to end their pain.

It wasn't as though he didn't have that exact thought when it first happened. Yet he'd quickly been persuaded otherwise, even if the persuading party didn't know it.

A day or two after it had happened, he'd been witness to, of all things, a moogle getting cornered by a pack of the more sentient heartless. And by saving that moogle he'd realized he still had worth.

So now he sat up on the ledge, watching and waiting. It was all he could do. And still, it wouldn't bring his lover back.

There would be no more lingering glances or warm evenings, no dallying in bed when morning came calling.

Leon wasn't sure if he'd actually been in love, but whatever it was, it had been nice. Not much was nice anymore, especially now that the heartless were coming more often, appearing in packs ever the more frequent as more refugees were waking up as Traverse Town citizens.

He knew he couldn't protect them all. Some were already willing to give up, and others were bound to be beyond his reach. Still, he knew that by guarding at least a part of the town, he was going to make a difference.

His gunblade rested on his lap, ready at a moment's notice. It shone in the light from the building, clean and polished just like every day.

He needed something to do with his now plentiful lonely nights.

If he had known - just even one day in advance, he would have at least granted his lover a bit more. More pleasure, more time, more... he didn't have the words to explain it. Maybe he had been falling in love.

Whatever it was, it was gone now. All he could do was sit silently, guarding from above. This was his home now, this town. It wasn't quite as welcoming as it had once been, but it was all he - and everyone - had. So it was going to be a little bit safer.

One more night. What he really wanted was one more night. It was the loss as much as the things left completely unsaid. It was little things. It was everything.

To lose a lover to the darkness - it was something Leon knew would continue to hurt him, but it was also something that would eventually make him stronger.

He just didn't know if it was the sort of strength that he wanted.


End file.
